


【达芬奇生贺】秘密（Leonardo/Ezio）

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 想要写意识流却写失败了的产物部分情节参考自《诸神的复活》艾吉奥以一种奇特的方式窥见了莱昂纳多的另一段人生。祝伟大的莱昂纳多大师生日快乐
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 2





	【达芬奇生贺】秘密（Leonardo/Ezio）

达芬奇生贺 秘密  
艾吉奥有很多秘密，莱昂纳多都知道，因为他们是最要好的朋友；艾吉奥还有一些秘密，莱昂纳多不知道，因为艾吉奥没有告诉他。  
1  
不闻世事的少年身上总是带着轻慢，他涉世未深，像只刚学会展翅的雏鹰，刚飞得出鹰巢就想与苍穹和飓风搏斗。他第一次见到穿着红色披风的画家时，母亲夸奖他很有天赋，而年少轻狂的奥迪托雷只是心不在焉地附和道:  
“也许吧。”  
他搬着沉重的木箱走在路上，身边是他的母亲玛利亚和名为莱昂纳多•达•芬奇的年轻画家，他只是随口问了一句:“你是在搞艺术吗？”对方则滔滔不绝地讲了起来，艾吉奥被莱昂纳多相貌和装束所吸引，耳朵里只听进去了几个单词，诸如“我的绘画缺少目的性”、“应该给人类带来实际的意义”、“建筑学”、“解剖学”此类。他没听进去完整的句子，也没花太多心思去揣摩其中的含义。  
“我并不满足于掌握全世界，而是要改变它。”画家说道。红色的披风随着莱昂纳多稳健轻快的脚步在他身后飘动，穿过佛罗伦萨街道的风拂过他金色的发梢，那些细而软的头发被风托起，如阿尔诺河上金色的晨雾，似黄金之鸟轻柔的绒羽。  
真是个野心家。艾吉奥想着。  
“希望下一次还能见到你。”  
“我也是。”

夜晚，繁星坠满佛罗伦萨的天空时，年轻的奥迪托雷化作一缕清风，伴着清冷的月光，沿着阿尔诺河，向西方阿尔巴诺山上的小村落飞去。帚石南与野生紫罗兰的花香扑了他满怀，湿润的泥土气息和青草的芬芳让他留恋。 他掠过野花、树木、山岗和岩石，驻足在小小的芬奇村里。  
他看见一个小男孩儿从窗户翻出，顺着窗前茂盛的无花果树下到地上，光裸的小脚踩着冰凉的地面，幼小的男孩身上只穿了一件单衣，他迈开赤裸的脚丫，向田野里奔去。  
“小家伙，你去哪儿啊？”艾吉奥追上去。  
男孩儿没有搭理他，甚至没有注意到他，青草上的露水沾湿了脚背，荨麻的尖刺和尖锐的石子扎着他的脚心。天上繁星点点，月光洒满大地，长脚秧鸡鸣叫着，虫儿悉悉索索穿梭在草叶里。他穿过田野，奔过草地，朝着一座简陋的小房子跑去。  
“嘿，小家伙，瞧瞧你，脚都磨破了。这么晚一个人跑到这里做什么？”艾吉奥伴在他身边，陪着他奔跑。  
当他终于到达那座房子时，男孩抹去眼角的泪，拖着伤痕累累的小脚走进了房间。  
“我的莱昂纳多。”  
屋里的女人从睡梦中醒来，张开双臂抱紧了闯进她房间的男孩。  
“卡特琳娜，妈妈，我想你。”  
年幼的莱昂纳多依偎在母亲怀里，用稚嫩的声音呼唤着母亲，名为卡特琳娜的女人眼中满是慈爱，她的手抚摸男孩柔软的金色卷发和白皙柔软的脸颊，他们躺在陈旧的木床上，拥抱着彼此，进入甜蜜的梦乡。  
艾吉奥一直守到天亮，等到公鸡发出第一声鸣叫，小莱昂纳多睁开眼，钻出了母亲的怀抱。他又光着小脚丫回到了来时的庄园里，趁着年迈的妇人没有醒来时，钻回了被窝。  
“淘气的小家伙，你为什么不和你的妈妈一起住呢？”  
艾吉奥坐在床边，看着因紧张而颤抖的莱昂纳多，他紧紧抱着被子，小声喘息着，卡特琳娜的住处离这里并不远，但男孩用了全力在跑。小莱昂纳多的脸上带着被发现的恐惧和幸福的微笑，他将自己藏进被子里，等着祖母醒来。  
“莱昂纳多，我的好孙子，你的脚是怎么了？”卢奇娅太太轻轻捧起孙子的小脚，给他破了皮的脚掌敷上草药，她疼爱他的孙子，从来不责骂他，也不会向他那坏脾气的老头子安东尼奥告状。莱昂纳多很快就忘了疼痛，跑出庄园，奔向芦苇丛生的荒凉山谷。  
他本该到圣彼特罗尼拉教会小学去学习知识，可是他讨厌那些拉丁文，也不愿和同龄的孩子一起玩。他穿过小镇，镇上的大人和小孩子都看着他，带着怪异的眼神。  
“怪胎”、“私生子”、“和恶魔签订契约的人”……一些细小的咒骂声在艾吉奥耳边响起，随着村民们的目光一起投向小莱昂纳多，艾吉奥发现自己可以听到他们的内心，他为这样的声音感到愤怒。  
“他们怎么可以这样说你，你不生气吗？”  
艾吉奥依然追着他，可是莱昂纳多湛蓝的眸子里只有远方的山谷，他没有听见村民的咒骂，也从不在乎。他仰面躺在茂盛的芦苇丛中，看着天上飞过的鹤群，灰色的鸟儿发出高亢响亮的鸣叫向北飞去，叫声回荡在山谷中，小莱昂纳多带着羡慕之情看着那些长着翅膀的大鸟，他希望自己也能有那样一双翅膀，能够乘着风飞上天空。  
他浅色的卷发在阳光下金灿灿的，被阳光晒过的小脸红扑扑的，莱昂纳多生在这个小村子里，脸上却不似乡下人那样质朴憨厚，他像神话中美丽的天神阿波罗，他是个精灵，与天地为伴。莱昂纳多攀上人迹罕见的山间小道，在阿尔巴诺山光秃秃的山顶上俯瞰无边无际的草原、森林和田野、福切基奥沼泽、皮斯托亚、普拉托、佛罗伦萨，绵延的阿尔卑斯山脉在远处展开，山顶上的积雪也尽收眼底。  
“你怎么能忍受他们对你的污蔑呢？你怎么能接受其他孩子对你的孤立呢？你还这么小。”艾吉奥怜爱地抚过莱昂纳多的脸颊，他是阵风儿，男孩看不见他。  
鹤群飞远了，风儿在山顶呼啸，艾吉奥看向远方的佛罗伦萨，再看向身边的男孩，他俯下身去，用风儿无形的身体给了男孩一个拥抱。  
“我要回去了，再见，莱昂纳多。”  
风停了。  
2  
当年轻的奥迪托雷亲眼目睹了父兄的死后，他发现一切都变了。他徘徊在佛罗伦萨铺满砖瓦的房顶，失去亲人的痛苦和被欺骗与背叛的愤怒占据了他的全部内心，他要怎么办呢？他只是只羽毛都没长齐，喙和鹰爪都不够锋利的鹰。广场上父亲突然中断的咒骂声和弟弟戛然而止的哭声将他从云霄拖入深海，他看着和费德里科一起爬过的塔楼，这一晚的月光和那天没有什么区别，只是更冷冽了些。  
当他现在画家的工作室门前时，他的内心踌躇不定，他不知道以怎样的表情去面对迎接他的画家，他像个与世无争的人，开朗和善，而艾吉奥红着一双眼，带着一身的血腥气，疲惫又难堪，他是否会吓到他？  
他的身上只剩一副坏掉的袖剑和生锈的长剑，加上身上这身白色的刺客袍，这是他从父亲那里仅寻到的一点遗物。昔日的家早已回不去，失去栖身之所的鹰即将随风飘泊。  
艾吉奥摘下他的兜帽，扣响了工作室的大门。  
“哦！艾吉奥•奥迪托雷，我……我没想到会再见到你。自从事情发生之后……啊！我真没礼貌！欢迎回来！”  
艾吉奥看到画家打开大门后的表情从平静变为震惊再到激动，他语无伦次地说了些话，然后紧紧抱住了他。  
这是他们第二次见面，曾经那个明媚得像佛罗伦萨的阳光一样的少年在一夜之间发生了翻天覆地的变化。莱昂纳多知道他遭遇了些什么，也知道帕奇家族在不遗余力追杀他，他同样也知道，艾吉奥在逃亡的过程中，不得不取走了一些人的性命。艾吉奥被他紧紧拥住，他第一次触碰到莱昂纳多微卷的金发，那个午后吸引着他的视线的璀璨金发在这个短暂的拥抱中抚过他的脸颊，柔软得像上好的丝绸。莱昂纳多身上淡淡的松节油和木料香味将他包围，他从失去家人那天起从未有过如此的安心。  
莱昂纳多将凌乱的工作台清理干净，放上了艾吉奥递来的袖剑和密函，工作时的莱昂纳多总是滔滔不绝，他没有和任何人搭话，永远都是在自言自语，他时而发出疑问，时而欢呼雀跃。  
“这个要怎么解呢？啊！这里，原来是这样……等一下，这个字符应该倒过来……”  
“莱昂纳多？”艾吉奥想要打断他。  
“嘘，嘘，艾吉奥，就快好了！”  
真是个怪人。艾吉奥想。  
他百无聊赖地等我莱昂纳多修好他的袖剑，在画家的自言自语中坐在书架旁的椅子上，画家的嘀嘀咕咕成了最好的催眠剂，他就这样在莱昂纳多的工作室里睡了过去。

他是火焰，燃在大街小巷的灯盏里，燃在教堂里白色的蜡烛上，燃在愚者高举的火把上，是光，是希望，是仇恨，也是愤怒。  
修士站在酒馆门前的木桶上，面对着聚集而来的众人，他们手里举着燃烧的火把，明亮的火焰在黑夜中起舞，将小酒馆的门前照亮如同白昼。  
“他们竟然让佛罗伦萨的莱昂纳多•达•芬奇去装配吊装圣钉的机器，那是曾经穿过主的左手的圣钉，可莱昂纳多是个反基督！”修士高举着双手，愤怒地在空中挥舞，他的脸颊涨得通红，眼睛瞪得像珠子。  
人群中爆发出一阵惊叹，紧接着艾吉奥听到了那些七嘴八舌的议论和大声的谩骂。  
“他是个巫师！他从绞刑架上偷走尸体，把他们开膛破肚，把他们的内脏挖了出来，炼制丹药。”  
“他是左撇子，是和魔鬼签订契约的人，他是不信道者，是叛徒！”  
“他的面容和基督相似，他的声音和蔼动听，他用他的美貌、歌声和狡猾的仁慈魅惑世人，他是反基督的奴仆和先行者！”  
“他把灵魂出卖给了恶魔，用自己的血签订契约！”  
尖厉的人声一声高过一声，刺耳的叫骂变成愤怒的燃料，火把上的火焰燃烧得更加旺盛，灯盏里的火苗剧烈跳动，艾吉奥愤怒地看着愚昧的民众，他想用怒火烧毁一切。  
“应该把他交给宗教审判所，让神父们烧死他！”  
“应该把杨木橛子捅进他的喉咙！”  
“应该把他吊在广场的绞刑架上！”  
无人出面阻止，无人替他辩护，怒不可遏的人群抄起木棒、长矛、火绳枪、石块，叫喊着，谩骂着，沿着马路，向莱昂纳多的住处涌去。走在队伍最前面的修士手里拿着基督受难的十字架，口中唱着圣诗。  
莱昂纳多在自己的工作室里点起油灯，火苗安静地栖在灯盏里。艾吉奥看到金发的画家小心绘制着机器的图纸，口中喃喃自语。门外渐渐人声鼎沸，铁器相互碰撞，有人敲打门窗，通红的火光透过窗户照进屋里，将不大的工作室染成一片血红。灯盏里的火苗不安地跳动着，画家握着羽毛笔的左手轻轻颤抖。  
“莱昂纳多，快跑，他们会捉住你，会杀死你。”艾吉奥大喊。  
艾吉奥看到了画家双眼里一闪而过的恐惧，他将图纸紧紧抓在手里，身体僵硬地站在原地，闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。他在等待，等待将死的命运，等待被不醒的世人将他送上高高的绞刑架。屋外的人在用斧子砍着房门，有人用石块砸破了二楼窗户上的玻璃。这里只有他一个人，无人替他求情，无人施以拯救。  
“他们是群疯子，不是吗？愚昧的人永远不知道他们在做什么！他们怎么可以这样对你，难道你一直在忍受这样的不公与恶意吗？”艾吉奥悲哀地说道。  
幸而有守夜的卫兵路过，驱散了疯狂的民众，入夜了，晚风凄冷，月色苍凉，画家长舒一口气，熄灭了桌上的油灯。

疲惫的青年忽然从睡梦中惊醒，莱昂纳多的纤细修长的手抓着他的手臂轻轻摇晃，他激动地向他展示修好的袖剑，还跟他开了一个惊悚的玩笑——艾吉奥以为要牺牲自己的无名指。他们的交谈被一阵急促的敲门声打断，门外有人喊着莱昂纳多的名字。  
“不要动，艾吉奥，我去应付。”  
画家的手按住欲要起身的青年，自己前去开门。躲在屋里的艾吉奥隐约听到画家与卫兵的交谈声，几句之后便是男人粗鲁的谩骂，伴随着莱昂纳多的痛呼和抽气声。画家隐瞒了艾吉奥藏身于此的事实，换来的是卫兵毫不留情的殴打，他本不该和这一切扯上关系，艾吉奥发现自己将无辜的莱昂纳多带到了危险的境地。  
他回忆起那些手举火把的暴民，想起画家惊恐的双眼和紧紧捏着图纸的颤抖的手。  
伤害莱昂纳多的人都得死。  
他将袖剑弹出，靠近了正在虐待莱昂纳多的士兵，莱昂纳多蜷缩在地上，痛苦地颤抖着，蓝色的双眼里满是惊恐和不安，他看着悄无声息出现的艾吉奥，张开嘴刚要说什么，腹部又被重重踢了一脚，出口的话成了痛呼。艾吉奥毫不犹豫地将锋利的刀刃送进了士兵的脖颈。  
艾吉奥将莱昂纳多从士兵的殴打中解救出来后，他带着歉意地问他：  
“莱昂纳多，你没事吧？”  
“没事，我已经习惯他们的虐待了。”莱昂纳多无奈地笑着，理了理凌乱的金发。  
“习惯”一词从画家口里说出的时候，艾吉奥觉得心脏被尖锐的刺用力扎了一下，母亲曾说这位画家一定会有所建树，或许这一切就是莱昂纳多所要承受的代价。普罗米修斯将火种带给人间，却要忍受被秃鹰啄食内脏的痛苦。艾吉奥可以阻止像今天一样的事情发生，但他却无法阻止无知的人对莱昂纳多的猜忌、嘲讽、谩骂，甚至诬陷，那些流言蜚语像瘟疫一样在人们之间流传，最难堵住的是愚者的喉舌。  
“谢谢你做的一切。”  
“不客气，艾吉奥。如果需要帮助的话，随时来找我，随时。啊，还有，如果你再找到那种密函，记得带给我，拜托！”  
艾吉奥觉得莱昂纳多像完全没有经历过刚才那种糟糕的事情一样，他兴奋得像个孩子，衣服上还沾着灰尘，眼神流露出的却是无限的期待和信任。他看着莱昂纳多，有些不知所措，刚才的事情因他而起，而莱昂纳多丝毫不在意这些。艾吉奥一时间想不到合适的语言或行动表达对莱昂纳多的感激，当他站在紧闭的工作室门口时才想起自己甚至没有给他一个拥抱。  
3  
艾吉奥发现自己开始依赖莱昂纳多了，不止是因为他给艾吉奥修理了几次武器和解读那些复杂的手稿。他有种说不清道不明的情绪，在莱昂纳多身边时才能感觉到。莱昂纳多对待一切新鲜事物都充满好奇心和极高的热情，就算艾吉奥在半夜一点递给他一份密函，莱昂纳多也能飞快从床上跳起来点起油灯开始工作。他不知疲倦，手和嘴都不会闲着，可是艾吉奥知道那大部分是在自言自语。  
对艾吉奥来说，观察莱昂纳多也是他充满危险与奇遇的生活中弥足珍贵的乐趣。充满活力的画家总能让他感到轻松和愉悦，在短暂的会面中能让他暂时忘记鲜血淋漓的复仇之路。他想起幼年是躲在草丛里看着松鼠不知疲倦地往巢穴里搬运坚果，他发现自己看莱昂纳多工作像在观察某种小动物。  
当莱昂纳多在威尼斯的小商贩那里小心翼翼捧起一个木头做的小人时，艾吉奥会忍不住嘴角上扬，比自己年长七岁的画家开心得像个孩子，将木人拿在手里对他说：  
“看啊！很不错吧？”  
艾吉奥笑着点了点头，接着，他看到莱昂纳多脸上一闪而过的红晕，他面露难色，有些羞怯地请求艾吉奥。  
“你可以帮我买下它吗？我……呃……我把钱都放在行李包里了。”  
于是，莱昂纳多带着两个小木人游览完了剩下的地方，来到了自己的新工作室门口。艾吉奥拒绝了莱昂纳多的邀请，画家张开双臂，并对他说：“我的寒舍大门永远为你敞开。”  
艾吉奥这一次不会再忘记了，他上前给了莱昂纳多一个结实的拥抱。  
夜晚的时候，艾吉奥悄无声息地出现在画家的工作室里，莱昂纳多的确如他所说的没有锁门，在佛罗伦萨的时候他也随时欢迎艾吉奥。莱昂纳多正专心致志地修改着他的设计图，完全没有注意到已经有人站在他的房间里，两个小木人被画家摆在工作台上，他手里的笔正一刻不停地在羊皮纸上计算着那些复杂的公式。艾吉奥没有打扰他，他坐在角落的一把椅子上，小小的打了个瞌睡。

他乘着风飞向阿尔巴诺山，在白山的斜坡上见到了艰难攀登的莱昂纳多，他像在寻找什么一样，眼里怀着期望和哀伤。寒冷的风吹过山顶，莱昂纳多的鼻尖被冻得通红，掺杂着白丝的金发在冷风中飞舞着，深红色的披风在风中猎猎作响，红布被风吹开，像只大鸟的翅膀。他一步一步沿着陡峭崎岖的山路向上走去，脚边的石子翻滚着落下深渊。  
莱昂纳多站在山顶，俯瞰着荒凉的平原，头顶上是苍白的天空，艾吉奥绕着山顶盘旋，在画家惊讶的目光中停在他的肩头。  
“天呐，这太神奇了，这是奇迹！”他看着落在自己肩头的鹰，小声惊呼着，他紧张的身体绷直，站在原地一动也不敢动，害怕惊飞肩头的鸟儿。  
“我觉得我们可能见过，我当然知道鹰不可能有那么长的寿命，但我觉得我一定见过你，在我很小的时候。”他温柔地笑着，像对待久别重逢的故人一样。莱昂纳多将手臂抬起，小心又期待地看着它。  
“可以到这上面来吗？我想抚摸你，可以吗？”  
艾吉奥从他的肩头跃起，稳稳落在他的手臂上，转过身面对着他。来自芬奇镇的画家已经度过了将近一半的人生，他只身一人回到故乡，冒着有可能跌落山崖的危险登上陡峭的山峰，站在悬崖边上看着脚下的灰色岩石和山间枯瘦的野草和树木。他的手小心翼翼贴上鹰的后背，抚摸着它褐色的羽毛，尖喙利爪的大鸟好奇地歪着头看向画家，伸长脖颈去衔莱昂纳多颈侧被风吹乱的金发。  
“我们一定见过，我坚信。不急着走的话，可以听我说会儿话吗？”  
他的左手架着鹰，倚在还未长出芽包的树下，他一边回忆着艰苦的童年，一边对着它自言自语。  
“我要去罗马了，我要离开米兰了，我想回到我的家乡看一眼。这里是我出生的地方，我在这里长大。我的童年没有太多快乐的事可以回忆，对我来说在那个年龄最大的乐趣是看那些飞翔的鸟，鹤、鹰、鸽子，甚至是麻雀。我曾经仰着头追逐天上北飞的雁群，途中被石子绊了几跤，衣服和裤子被树枝划破，我从家门口一直跑到村子的尽头，一直跑到悬崖边上，差一点摔下去。回去祖父训了我一顿，可我没有停止那么干，只是会让自己小心一点。我从集市上买走那些装在笼子里的鸟，把它们放了，给它们自由，你无法想象我在看到它们冲出笼子的那一刻有多幸福。我多羡慕你啊，你可以挥动翅膀自由地飞翔，让风托起你，到任何你想去的地方。”  
“这就是你设计那个巨大翅膀的理由吗？莱昂纳多，你想飞起来。”艾吉奥问道。  
“这是我的命运。我是说，关于鹰、翅膀、飞行，它是我的命运。我在用一生研究翅膀，我希望有一天，我或是其他……任何人都好，可以飞起来。我失败了很多次，还差一点害了我的助手，它太危险了，没有谁愿意尝试。可是有个人成功了，他操纵我的滑翔机时像只真正的鸟儿在飞，我的梦想实现了。”莱昂纳多在说到关于飞行的话题时，脸上带着骄傲和幸福的笑，他在谈论一件疯狂的、不得了的事情。  
“那个飞起来的人，真是个幸运的家伙。”艾吉奥说。  
“在我小的时候，教会的修士讲过代达洛斯和他儿子伊卡洛斯的故事，代达洛斯用羽毛和蜂蜡给伊卡洛斯做了一对翅膀，可他飞得太高，太阳把蜡烤化了，伊卡洛斯落进了海里，淹死了。每当老师问道‘古代最伟大的英雄是谁’时，我总会站起来说：‘是伊卡洛斯！’其他人觉得荒唐，他只是个艺术家的儿子，甚至有些自大，他不听父亲的劝告，丢了性命。可是那对我而言是不一样的，伊卡洛斯是个预言，也许那也应该是我的命运，那是我童年的梦想。”  
莱昂纳多站起身，顶着山顶呼啸的风，再一次站在悬崖边上，张开双臂。臂上的雄鹰挥动翅膀，不可思议地看着眼神坚定地望向深谷的莱昂纳多。  
“小心，你会摔下去的！”艾吉奥叫道。  
“将会长上，”他小声说着，“将会长上翅膀！人会飞起来，有知识的人会长上翅膀，像神那样！”  
他的声音淹没在风中，艾吉奥从他的手臂上跃下，俯冲进山下迷蒙的雾气中，在接近山底的树冠时张开双翼，潮湿寒冷的水雾让他的羽毛变得沉重，他拼尽全力向上飞去，让自己成为箭矢，破开云雾，划破苍风，从莱昂纳多的面前一跃而起，再一次冲上苍蓝色的天空。  
画家大笑着，望着盘旋在头顶的飞鹰，艾吉奥衔下一根飞羽，将它插进莱昂纳多柔软的金发里，向远方飞去。

当艾吉奥和莱昂纳多站在塔楼顶上的时候，艾吉奥想起了那天在莱昂纳多工作室里的那个梦。莱昂纳多脸上也写着怀疑，他对自己造的这双翅膀的怀疑甚至比艾吉奥自己还要多。他到至今为止还没有成功过，这意味着滑翔机的再一次失败会在艾吉奥手里。  
他将自己套进巨大的翅膀里，双手握紧木杆，助跑，起飞，不顾一切地冲出跑道。他努力控制着翅膀让风和气流将自己托起，可是总督府仿佛远在天边，而他知道自己不久后就会坠落进威尼斯的水里。  
“好吧，我是那多次失败的其中之一，让我猜猜那个幸运的家伙会是谁呢？安东尼奥或者罗莎？”艾吉奥在落水的前一秒如此懊恼地想着。  
“真不敢相信，有用了！它真的有用了！你飞起来了，艾吉奥，你飞起来了！”莱昂纳多激动地在工作室里来回度步，他手舞足蹈，仿佛完全无视了浑身湿透的在壁炉边烤火的艾吉奥。艾吉奥深知那不是成功，他甚至没能飞过到总督府一半的距离，他像只纸鸟一样没了动力就落进水里，那没什么可骄傲的。更让他难过的是，帮莱昂纳多实现梦想的人不是他。  
但当他第二次驾驶着莱昂纳多的发明飞进总督府的时候，艾吉奥明白了，画家口中的那个人，就是他，是名叫艾吉奥的疯子。他没能阻止总督被刺杀，还带着一屁股的追兵，这也意味着他还要被全威尼斯通缉，可是逃跑中的艾吉奥也难掩脸上的笑容，他飞也似地逃离了总督府，躲进了威尼斯温柔的水里，追兵找不到他，于是离开了。艾吉奥从水里爬了上来，带着一身湿透的衣物回到了莱昂纳多的工作室。  
“艾吉奥，我的天！你还活着！”  
艾吉奥推门走进画家的工作室时，他看到莱昂纳多正焦虑地在原地打转，像只找不到方向的鸽子一样，他低着头，双手紧紧抱在一起。当他看到推门进来的人的时候，脸上的不安立马转为了惊喜，莱昂纳多蓝色的双眼在火光的映衬下闪闪发亮，他快步冲上前去，丝毫不在意艾吉奥还在滴水的衣服，紧紧拥住了他。  
“对不起，莱昂纳多，我毁了你的发明。”他的脸颊蹭上的画家干燥柔软的金色卷发，属于莱昂纳多的气味让他感到久违的安心。  
“没关系的，艾吉奥，我可以再造一个，如果你还想再试一次的话。”  
“飞起来的感觉真好，我觉得自己像只真正的鸟一样。”  
“是的，艾吉奥，像鸟一样。这是我一直以来的梦想，人应该飞起来，无论是我还是其他人……都一样。我的梦想实现了，谢谢你，艾吉奥！”莱昂纳多依然抱着他，艾吉奥能感觉到自己衣服上的水正渗进莱昂纳多身上的布料里，或许一会儿他们可以一起坐在壁炉边上烤干自己的衣服。  
“也谢谢你为我做的一切，莱昂纳多。”  
4  
艾吉奥觉得自己其实不是很懂莱昂纳多，他对知识的渴求大于对他自己的任何物质上的需求。他不太了解莱昂纳多大脑里那些稀奇古怪的知识都是哪里来的，他不太懂那些复杂的公式，画家却喜欢计算那些，在那个所有人认为太阳是绕着地球转的年代里，莱昂纳多却反驳了教士的说法，他认为地球是绕着太阳转的。还好莱昂纳多没有公开发表过他的观点，否则艾吉奥可能要到广场的火刑架上去救他，以免那些疯狂的宗教人士再次以“反基督”的名义处死他。  
当所有人带着一脸茫然的表情看着桌上发光的金色球体时，只有莱昂纳多带着好奇和强烈的求知欲望着它。球体的金色光芒印在他的眼睛里，像蓝色的海面上升起的朝阳。那件圣器在艾吉奥看来只是个发光的金球，上面刻着一些简单的花纹，但艾吉奥相信莱昂纳多一定从中看出了什么。  
开启金苹果完全是一种本能反应，这个非人造的东西似乎可以通过意志来控制。当艾吉奥的手掌触到伊甸圣器的时候，从金色的球体里释放出巨大的能量，艾吉奥觉得自己身上的每一根骨头都在震颤，周围的所有人都被它所影响，只有一个人除外。  
他在令人目眩的光芒里看到画家站在那里，身边飞过无数的文字、符号和图画，金苹果里装的是无限的智慧，而莱昂纳多正畅游在金色的海洋里，他像身置浩瀚的宇宙身旁星河萦绕，无穷的知识如繁星般在眼前闪现。可是那股力量却让其他人痛苦不堪。艾吉奥迅速关闭了圣器，马基雅维利等人才从那力量的控制下缓过神来，而艾吉奥自己也头疼得不轻。  
“绝对不能让它落入坏人的手里，它会使脆弱的心灵变得疯狂。”莱昂纳多说。  
他们差一点在圣器的力量中迷失，而莱昂纳多却沐浴在那金色的光芒里，像先知亦或神明。艾吉奥惊叹于画家清醒的神志，若金苹果让在场的其他人变得疯狂，那么是什么让莱昂纳多不为所动，画家拥有一颗怎样强大的心灵呢？

血液从腹部血肉模糊的伤口渗出晕染了大片的衣物，艾吉奥全身冰冷如溺深海，刺骨的冰冷与无止境的晕眩让他越陷越深，阳光透过血红的海水照在正向深渊坠去的艾吉奥身上，他在炫目的光中看到了无数破碎的景象。在吉光片羽中捕捉到了戴着红帽的金发画家的身影。  
莱昂纳多赤着脚走在荒凉的沙漠里，漫天的风沙让他睁不开眼，尖锐的细小沙砾打在他的脸上，他的金发都失去了光泽。他背着行囊艰难前行，炽热的黄沙烧灼着他皮肤，尖锐的石子划破了他的脚掌，鲜血从脚下渗出，莱昂纳多所经之路长出绿色的草叶和白色的小花，植物破土而出，花儿绽放在鲜血之上，他像是荒原中的播种者，用自己的血孕育新的生命。  
“莱昂纳多，你要到哪里去？你要寻找什么？这里什么也没有。”  
“是知识，艾吉奥。即使是荒原之中也会有生命，黑暗之中也会有光，这里也一定存在着无尽的知识和世界的真相。”画家笑着，他的声音在呼啸的狂风中无比坚定。  
“快回家去吧，莱昂纳多。”  
风尘仆仆的画家笑着摇了摇头。  
“哪里都没有家，艾吉奥，佛罗伦萨、米兰、威尼斯、罗马……都不是。”  
他是神与人间的流放者，独自行走在孤独的天地之间，在承受过不公与恶意后依然爱着世间的一切。艾吉奥见过他面带微笑听着老炼金术士的胡言乱语，见过他悲伤地抱着生命垂危的男孩走在雨里，看到过他将误闯进屋里的鸟儿放走，也看过他仓皇离开了将他当成巫师的小孩……  
“我知道金苹果为什么无法影响你了，莱昂纳多。”  
莱昂纳多在黑夜里种下许多种子，那些种子慢慢从沙土下钻出，长出芽，开出花，结出了金色的果，像灯火一样的果实照亮了无尽的黑夜，无边的荒原之上只有莱昂纳多和艾吉奥。  
“或许你来错了时代。”艾吉奥看着疲惫不堪，双眼却依旧炯炯有神的画家。  
“不，艾吉奥，这是我该来的时代，再荒凉的地方，也会有希望，这里还有你，我的朋友。”莱昂纳多坐在结满金色果实的树下，温柔地笑着。

当艾吉奥循着呼唤声来到河岸边的长椅附近时，他再一次见到了许多年未见到的莱昂纳多，画家的装束还是没有改变，他比以前苍老了许多，眼角和额上有了皱纹，金发间夹杂着银丝，胡须也长了不少，可那双眼睛却从来没有变，他眼里的光芒没有暗淡半分。  
“过来，老朋友。”艾吉奥冲着莱昂纳多张开双臂，他不知如何表达自己内心的喜悦，他们从威尼斯分开后就再未见面，艾吉奥没想到他们会在罗马再次相遇。两个已过不惑之年的老友紧紧拥抱在一起，艾吉奥能清晰地感觉到莱昂纳多收紧的手臂和蹭在他肩膀上的毛茸茸的脑袋。  
他们在城中避开波吉亚的卫兵，在河边的长椅上并肩而坐，莱昂纳多告诉艾吉奥切萨雷以性命要挟他替他做事，而此刻莱昂纳多正冒着生命危险与他见面，他绕了大半个罗马城甩开了监视他的波吉亚士兵，如果他们的会面出现任何差池，都会给画家招来杀身之祸，莱昂纳多所承担的风险比刺客要高太多。  
“他们有没有伤害你？”艾吉奥比任何人都担心莱昂纳多的安危，他担心画家会受到切萨雷暴力的胁迫，生性善良的画家在切萨雷身边所目睹的种种暴行亦是对他心灵的摧残。  
“没有，艾吉奥，我很好，相信我。”  
“我会救你出来的，切萨雷会为此付出代价。”艾吉奥的手搭在莱昂纳多的肩上，画家回以他一个安心的微笑。  
他本身对于画家就是极大的安抚，他们都身处黑暗的丛林里，身旁危机四伏，却能在彼此身边找到久违的安全感。莱昂纳多不在乎艾吉奥袖剑上的淋漓鲜血，那是他的命运；艾吉奥不在意莱昂纳多身上所背负的嘲讽和骂名，那些只是无端的流言和诽谤。他们的生命轨迹曾无数次的相交，却未曾真正的重叠，心里都怀着对彼此沉默的爱，也深知他们不该驻足于此。艾吉奥与莱昂纳多背负着属于自己的命运，也最终在此刻分道扬镳。  
“莱昂纳多，今天是你的生日！”艾吉奥笑着站在莱昂纳多工作室的门口，打开门的画家看着突然出现在面前的刺客愣了神。  
“什么？艾吉奥，我并没有告诉过谁哪天是我生日。你怎么知道的？”  
“我……呃，我就是知道，可能是金苹果的问题，它什么都知道。”艾吉奥捏紧了手里的木盒，笑着将莱昂纳多糊弄过去。  
“真神奇，我应该继续研究它。”莱昂纳多摸了摸自己金色的胡须。  
“快来看看你的礼物，其实我也不知道该给你准备什么，希望你喜欢。”  
“鹰的羽毛！艾吉奥，你太好了，谢谢你。”莱昂纳多纤细修长的手指从长木盒里取出一根形状完好的飞羽，自然脱落，没有任何损伤。  
“我一直想要一根这样的羽毛，可是我不能像你一样爬上塔顶，那些落在地面上的羽毛，要么被孩子捡走，要么就被行人和马蹄踩坏了。对了，我曾经还做过一个梦，在我离开米兰前往罗马的时候，我梦到一只鹰给我留下了一根羽毛，这太神奇了。”莱昂纳多兴奋地拿着那根羽毛，好像是找到了童年丢失的心爱玩具。他将它小心翼翼夹进自己的日记本里，转身紧紧抱住了艾吉奥。  
艾吉奥发现自己以一种奇特的方式窥探了莱昂纳多的另一段人生，他从不怀疑那些梦境的真实性，他确实曾在某处听到了僧侣和一些人关于莱昂纳多的传言，他的生日，那根羽毛……那些离奇的梦，所有的一切都在说着他们的相遇是命中注定。莱昂纳多已经脱离的切萨雷的控制，他决定动身前往法国，艾吉奥留给了他一些钱，却发现一向冷静理智的画家带上了某种微妙的情绪。  
“如果这是永别的话，请你留着你的钱，我不需要他。”  
“我向你保证，我们还会再见面的，就像我无数次像你保证的那样，我会活着，我会找到你。祝你好运，我的朋友。”艾吉奥苦笑，上前拥住已经年过半百的画家，他们克制着强烈的情感，用朋友的方式做了临行前的告别。那些梦最终成为秘密埋在艾吉奥的心底，他不会告诉任何人，包括莱昂纳多。  
“听着，莱昂纳多，就算我老到举不起长剑，我也会想办法杀死任何伤害你的人。”  
“你会的，艾吉奥。”画家笑着，目送刺客消失在血色残阳笼罩下的罗马城中。


End file.
